Gaming machines providing games such as electronically driven video slots, video poker, video blackjack, video keno, video bingo, video pachinko, video lottery, and mechanically driven reel slots, etc., are well known in the gaming industry. Generally video gaming machines are configured with a main video display for displaying video game images including video images representing game play outcome (e.g., simulated reel symbols in the case of a slot game, simulated cards, simulated numbers, etc.). Mechanical spinning reel slot machines, on the other hand, generally include a main reel display area configured to allow a player to view a reel symbol array provided by the stopped mechanical spinning reels.
Recently, many video gaming machines and mechanical spinning reel gaming machines began including secondary displays (e.g., a top box video display) to enable a number of game enhancements such as bonus games, interactive tournament games, progressive jackpot games, etc. Such secondary displays are typically implemented as video displays or LED displays; however, mechanical displays (e.g. a wheel, dice) are also utilized.
Whether configured as a video gaming machine with one or more video displays or as a mechanical reel spinning slot machine with an additional video display, operator access to the electrical and mechanical components mounted behind, and on the side of, the video display is desirable. For example, operator access may be required to perform a manual screen adjustment to the video display via a video display controller board mounted on a side of the video display.
Numerous prior art methods of accessing the electrical and mechanical components mounted behind, and on the side of, the video display often require removal of the video display from the gaming machine. Removal of the video display from the gaming machine may result in damage to the video display, damage to the electrical and mechanical components mounted behind, and on the side of, the video display.